The New Pack Sister
by Werehorse23
Summary: So Bella pulls herself out of her depression and starts to change herself for the better. After graduation she packs up some of her things and leaves with only a note to Charlie. Three years after she disappears she returns to the town that caused her heartache as the news of her fathers death reaches her. A certain wolf imprints on her at the funeral. Will she find love again?
1. the begining

I never Really understood why they had left. They had gone with only the words Edward had said to me there in the woods. I guess he never thought I would follow him when he disappeared from my sight. It had taken me months to finally get over them and how they had just left without a word. Whrn I did though all the love that I had for his family was quickly replaced with white hot anger. An anger the burned white hot and comsumed every part of me. Making me angry with not only them but myself for having fallen for their little mind games.

After I had come out of the depression that they had left me in in the new found anger I had for them I went to the house on the outskirts of town and had set it ablaze. Surprisingly though I was never blamed for the fire or the destruction of that house as no one in the town liked the Cullen's much after I had gone into my catatonic state. So they marked it up to faulty wiring in the house itself. I found a new appreciation for fire after that and started to carry around a zippo in my pocket from then on.

As far as school went I caught up with my studies rather quickly and ended up graduating at the top of my class. Unlike all of my fellow student though I wouldn't be going off to college anytime soon. I was going to travel some before I decided on what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. So after the graduation ceremony had ended and all the parties and such had died out that night I loaded up my new Chevy Silverado that I had gotten after my old truck had finally died. I pack lightly and grabbed the cash that I had stowed away from the job I had gotten after I became myself again and headed out of town leaving only a note behind for Charlie.


	2. Coming back

Dear Charlie,

I know that seeing this is going to be a shock to you. I'm leaving for a while. I'm not quite ready for college yet. I'm going to travel for a little while till I can find out what it is I want from life. I will call and email as often as I can. Who knows I may be back before you even read this. Or I may not be back till next year. But remember I love you and that I will keep in touch.

Love Always

Isabella Marie Swan

It has been three years since I left the note taped to Charlie's door in the middle of the night. I had called and emailed him a couple time through the past few years. But I never though I would get the call I got two days ago.

*flashback*

I was sitting in a motel room in Austin, Texas my most recent town I passed through. I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang. It had been the ringtone I had given Charlie's home phone.

"Hey Dad"

"Bella?" It wasn't my dads voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Bella this is Billy Black. I'm a friend of Charlie's from down on the reservation." I knew who he was Charlie had always gone on fishing trips with him. He was also the reason I had my old truck.

"Why are you calling me from Charlie's house Billy?"

"Bella I'm sorry to have to tell you this but.." There was a pause at the end of his sentence and I knew that something was wrong with my dad. Tears started to roll down my cheeks before he even got the last words out. "Bella Charlie is gone... There was a burglary at his place early this morning... He was Shot in the chest...And didn't make it."

The phone fell from my hands at that. I had just talked to day two days before. He had been fine from what I could tell. He had been seeing a woman down on the Reservation. Sue Clearwater. He had told me that him and Sue had gotten close of the past few months after her husband Harry had dies of a heart attack.

"Bella? Ya still there?" this time it was a younger voice on the line.

"Yea..Just a lot to take in.." The tears I had streaming down my face made my voice waver.

"Bella the funeral is in two days. Billy and I are arranging it. Can you be here by then? We can probably find a way to get you a plane ticket if we need to."

"No I'm about a days and a half drive away. Can you push the funeral back a day?"

"Of course. I'll let him know. Stay safe Bella." And with that the phone call ended and I collapsed in the floor of the motel sobbing.

*end flashback*

Now I was driving straight into Forks. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to Charlie's it was still a crime scene. I was about to pull into the local motel when my phone rang and a number I didn't recognize popped up.

"Hello?"

"Bella this is Jacob. Billy's son."

"Um..hi. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's what we can do for you. It seams Dad didn't think about where you would stay when you came into town. So he has offered our spare room if you would like it?"

"That sounds nice. I was just about to get a room at the only motel in Forks, but that sounds like a much better idea." After I had agreed that I would stay with Billy and his son. Jacob gave me turn by turn direction on how to get to their place down on the reservation. As I pulled into the little gravel drive way out in front of their house looked like two guys were really getting in to it. As I put my truck in park one of them turned toward my truck sneered at me and ran off down the street.


	3. reveiw!

So for those that are following this story as it begins I thank you but I would love some feed back as to what you think I should do and how I can improve my writing. I know its early in the story but your suggestions would be great so that in the future if I have a block I can go back and read and get the juices flowing again. so review review review!


End file.
